Moon in the Mare
by Fanatic-Heretic-101
Summary: Horny Night Horse ravages OC with a state-of-the-art Alicorn member, after persuading said OC to spend a "quiet" night out with the Princess.
1. Still Dreaming

**A/N:**** This story was a birthday gift for my good friend, Doctor. This is a mature, erotic, shipfic between his mare OC (Meem) and Luna/Nightmare Moon.**

**Doctor is a talented SFM lewd Pony artist, and a good person. Feel free to cheek his artworks out on Derpibooru by writing in the search bar:**

**artist:doctorthei**

**I'm sure you won't be disappointed by what you see 😉**

**NOTE: Other than the genres, this fanfic consists of:**

**\- Futa (Luna/Nightmare only).**

**\- Non-hooves (for both).**

**\- Latex fetish (worn by Luna/Nightmare).**

**\- Sex in car.**

**\- Size difference (Luna/Nightmare are larger and more muscular than Meem).**

**Continue if willing.**

**Chapter 1: Still Dreaming**

The slow pattering steps of her feet within the castle hallway echos down it, a resonating sound that no other Pony could hear other than Meem for she was alone. It was late past nightfall, the majority of castle personnel fast asleep with the exception of the Thestral sentries patrolling the castle's battlements. Meem herself had been asleep an hour ago within her quarters in the servant's wing, the exhaustion accumulated from the day had been compounded with the toil of the past week, forcing her slumber to be easy and natural. However, in the depths of her dreams she was greeted by the Night Princess, who had request to see the Earth Pony as soon as her faithful servant was awake and able to. Despite the lingering foggy concentration in her mind and the slight hazed viewing of her eyes, Meem was nevertheless awake and travelling to Princess Luna's quarters - the place that the Alicorn had requested to meet.

Meem carries on weaving through empty corridor after empty corridor, the only illumination being the fiery glow of magical cyan torchlight mounted into the walls. With each passing minute of pathfinding, the physical activity awakened Meem more so, and with the increased state of awareness came with it increased inquiry, _I can not believe Luna wishes to see me personally. I wonder what for. Meem's_ heart rate flutters, along with her pace quickening as if she was hovering like a Pegasus. As she considers the possibility of soon being with Luna face-to-face (in the Princess' own quarters no doubt), the thought of such a situation sent a course of _excitement _through her body.

Anticipation for what will be, causes Meem to moan, her eyelids lowering for moments of fantasy thinking. As her mind wandered, she loses attention to where she was going or what actions were being done; her body switching to auto-pilot. _First Luna greets me in my dreams, speaking kindly to meet her during this beautiful night. Then she encourages me to take my time before going to be with her, which was very kind. Now she invites me into her quarters, where no Pony has been allowed to enter. Oh, Luna...you are wonderful...Such a sweet mare._

Meem's blissful thoughts carry on for several minutes until she catches sight of her goal; at the far end of the final corridor she enters, was a single wooden door. Approaching the end of the hallway and with decreasing distance from it, Meem sees with building clarity the insignia encased on the door's wooden surface that was the coloured picture Luna's cutie mark - identifying that the Alicorn's quarters laid beyond it. When at last Meem stood before the entrance to the Princess' room, she takes an inhale and exhale in an effort to calm down, not wanting to allow her passionate excitement to embarrass her in front of Luna. With a smile, she moves a hand and proceeds to make her presence known:

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Meem's knocking on the door brings an immediate response from within. A voice of regal composition, welcoming charisma that was Luna's friendly tone gliding through the wood, "Please enter." Taking the offer in kind, Meem grabs hold of the doorknob and twists it, pushing the entrance as she enters the place within:

A queen-sized bed in the shape of a crescent moon was situated to the side of the quarters, whose blanket consists of patterns of stars. On the opposite side to the bed, across the room, was a large fireplace with a lit flame burning bright in hues of cyan. Surrounding this fireplace were dozens of books nested in varies shelfs etched into the walls containing novels about a wide range of topics. Furthermore, resting against the far wall to the entrance, next to a sliding door that led outside to the balcony, was a sizeable chair and desk containing a small tower of imperial decrees, documents, reports, statistics; paperwork encompassing the bureaucracy of Equestria. Scattered throughout the room was a myriad of objects tucked into the walls, hanging from them or resting on small table tops, their purpose aesthetical in nature, even though there was no clear pattern to the objects. They included such items like unlit scented candles, lavender flowers, dark-coloured decorative pottery, tapestry of stars, artworks of the night sky, and a range of other items that in some form or another was night/dark coloured themed related.

Starring wide-eyed in awe at the Night Princess' room, like a foal may do when entering a new exciting place, Meem is struck by the honour of being within one of the Royal Sister's own private locations. The beautiful design of the quarters in collaboration with the pleasing colours was almost hypnotic, as the Earth Pony turns around repeatedly to take it all in, _Wow this is beautiful!_

"Greetings, Meem. Welcome to thy room." A soothing voice tugs Meem's transfixion away, the sound of the Luna's gentle words bringing her servant back to reality. Turning towards the origin of the voice, Meem gazes upon the stunning sight before her; standing at the entrance to the balcony that led outside, Luna leans on the doorway in a playful manner, one hand on her hip and the other supporting her against the wall. With bedroom eyes that shone a slight blue hue and a firm member rising high, Luna offers a warm smile amidst the background of a starry sky with the full moon dominate in the heavens, looking like a sliver halo around the Alicorn.

Barely resisting the desire to bite her lip and moan at the pleasing view of her busty monarch, Meem steps closer to Luna before coming to stand within the centre of the quarters. With admiration, Meem offers a brief bow to the Night Goddess, her spirit uplifting, _You look gorgeous, Lu lu!" _You wished to see me, Princess?"

"Indeed. As my favourite servant, I was hoping for thou to fulfill my needs at this time." Encourages Luna with a raised eyebrow of mischief.

"What are your needs, my highness?"

"Company. Specifically yours." Pushing from the wall to stand up straight, Luna rises to stand tall, her posture straight like a colossus over Meem with a fit physique of arousal. Retaining her bedroom eyes, Luna holds out a hand to her side, gesturing with it towards a nearby table alongside a pair of chairs with bottles of apple cider and glass vessels resting on top of said table. Meem follows the gesture before watching Luna walk gracefully towards one of the chairs, explaining in a tried voice, "Tis week has been quite exhausting for me. The scary dreams I had to conjure for the Ponies of Equestria in preparations for Nightmare Night, was a bit draining. Then I attended Nightmare Night in Ponyville which was wonderful like last year...though that too has worn me out. Finally, I have been busy with trying to help my sister organise clean up efforts across Equestria from Nightmare Night."

Sitting down on one of the chairs that was slightly to the side to face Meem, Luna crosses her legs, resting an open palm on her head with her arm used as pillar against the chair's back rest. With the other hand, Luna extends it towards Meem with an upside down pointing finger that flexes back and fourth in an enticing "Come here" motion, teasing, "I could do with some relaxation. You are my relaxation, Meem."

Tingling electricity begins to flow through Meem to concentrate towards her waist, an excited desire gaining strength. She tilts her head at Luna with a look of lust, sighing a defeated breath of air, "My week has not been the best either, Lu lu. The preparations we servants had to perform for the Nightmare Night dinner in this castle for the attended noble families were tiring. Not to mention the meeting of their requests during that night was also somewhat degrading. Lastly, the cleaning up we had to do was all a bit much I suppose. I could do with some relaxation too."

Smiling at Meem in a sympathetic expression of affection, Luna flares her horn up in an aura of dark blue as she readies to use magic. Grabbing hold of a close bottle of apple cider, Luna holds it up with telekinesis and unscrew the top, pouring the elixir into a glass, joking, "Care to join me, Meem? We can drown our sorrows in apple cider together."

"I have never tasted it before. Is it...alcoholic?"

"Not this kind. 'Tis safe, Meem. Come try some."

Going to sit down at the other chair a small way across from Luna, Meem pours herself a glass of apple cider. Taking hold of the vessel, the Earth Pony brings the foreign liquid up to her face where she sees the orange-honey coloured fluid and smells its fragrance. With hesitance, she takes a small sip; which soon turns into a mouthful, Meem drinking the liquid with enjoyment. Placing the half full/empty glass down, she turns to Luna with a smile, "Mmmm, it's good."

"Yes. But with you here with me, 'tis now far better to enjoy." Compliments Luna, swirling her glass with telekinesis, the cider washing around in it as Luna looks longingly at Meem.

"I'm flattered, your highness." Blushes Meem, resting a hand over her heart to emphasise the point, "You spoil this mortal Pony."

"Than perhaps I shall spoil her some more." Chuckles Luna while gliding her feet under the table and onto Meem's. Feeling the pleasant stimulation oscillate from her lowest erogenous zone, Meem's eyes fall heavy as she rests back in her chair, bitting her lip. Mobilising her feet too, soon Meem and Luna duel one another beneath table in playful footies. As they battled for supremacy, both mares continue to drink the cider, their soft laughter only being interrupted by the swallowing of the sweet elixir.

The footsie war reaches a stalemate after a few minutes with both mares no longer pushing or shoving, their feet snuggling with each other with the occasional poke or stroke from each. Reservers of the cider continue to dwindle; the attrition of the war. Despite it running low now, both Luna and Meem carry on savouring it's taste, the company each shared with one another making the evening a pleasant one. After her third glass, the milestone caught Luna's attention who praised Meem, "You seem to be liking it. I knew you would."

"It is really tasty, Luna."

Standing her elbows on the table, Luna leans down and forward to form an arch with her arms that wrap around the top of her cleavage, her sublime breasts resting on the table for Meem to admire. Tucking her chin down to lie on top her arms and tities, Luna licks her lips, "Mmmmmm, I am sure thou can sample _other _tasty things with me tonight."

"Tempting. I wonder what you have in mind." Muses Meem, licking her lips along in response as she spreads her legs, allowing a pent up quantity of fluid to drip from her sex tunnel.

"A surprise _midnight snack._"

"May I have a hint to what it is?"

"Not it - _her." _Answers Luna with a devious wink. Before her servant could become too enticed, the Night Princess rises her chest to sit up straight again - leaving Meem longing for more. Twisting around, Luna gazes toward the balcony doorway and the outside world beyond it; gentle rays of moonlight falling from the heavens. The shine of countless stars glowing among the black void of space. The full moon hanging in the sky with a silver lust as strong as the desire lust rising within the Mare in the Moon. She sees the position of the stars relative to the moon and turns back to Meem with a raised eyebrow, a smirking smile, "Regretfully, Meem, 'tis not midnight yet. You will have to wait for your _surprise midnight snack._"

"Awwww, and here I was getting so _excited." _Complains Meem, sniffling and wiping her eyes in sarcastic tragedy, "What if I don't feel _peckish _later?"

"I decree that thou must not lose that excitement, nor thy a_ppetite_, Meem. It will come in handy later." Orders Luna, pointing a finger directly at her servant as she hums her horn in menacing magical energy - threatening with seductive eyes, "Failure will result in...punishment."

Meem holds her hands up in a 'surrender' pose, her cheeks blushing red from the spiciness of her partner, "By your word, my highness. And until then?"

Satisfied with Meem's compliance, Luna dispenses her horn's aura while bringing her finger back to twirl and play with a strand of her flowing starry hair, "Until then...what say you and I get away from this place for tonight?"

Before Meem could respond, Luna's horn flares with a bright flash and **POFF! **of dark blue arcane energy. The spell casted had teleported a small metallic object between the two mares in the air that Luna quickly grabs with telekinesis, holding said item up for Meem to see - a car key, "We can go for a drive together. I think we are both tired of being in this castle so often." Proposes the Princess, with a warm smile.

"That we are, and it would be nice to go with you." Agrees Meem with a smile back, "Where to?"

Gulping down a final mouthful of her cider, Luna places the empty vessel down and rises to her feet just as Meem finishes her own cider off too. In a similar flash of magic like last time, Luna teleports the bottles and glassware away in a creative act of cleaning before looking down at her servant, speaking in seductive words, "I have a certain spot picked out. Thou will love it, Meem."

Stepping away from the table with grace, Luna displays her rounded plot to Meem as the Princess glides her tail towards her partner, stroking Meem's cheek with it and further nudging the Earth Pony to watch the Alicorn's swaying hips and bouncing rear, "Follow me?" Teases Luna, looking over her shoulder as she steps away, the glow in her eyes magnified to be an alluring blue - her ass in motion.

"For you I will follow anywhere, Lu lu...Even to the moon and back."


	2. Midnight Snack

**Chapter 2: Midnight Snack**

Abyssal black holds the sky, the darkness of space smothering the heavens, broken up by clusters and constellations of untold numbers of shiny stars that pepper it, their sparkling lighting the darkness in beautiful white dots that twinkles. The full moon hangs magnificently in the sky like a monument, soft silver rays of its shimmering lust descending to illuminate the night landscape of Equestria in pleasing hues of dark colours. Meem stares in deep thought out the car's window that she rests against, watching the rolling hills, passing patches of forests and the horizon all of which was just able to be made out as they fly past, driving up the side of a mountain, _For all the centuries Ponies knew about the night; how could they not have seen it to be as beautiful as the day? Thought Meem with appreciation, the imagery of it all making her relaxed and at ease, The peace and tranquility of the night. The graceful light of the moon whose light you can gaze at, unlike the sun which will only blind you. The quietness of Equestria at this time - it is wonderful._

A smile begins to creep across Meem's lips, a soft chuckle rising from her mouth while she jokes, _I really should have been born a Thestral. Those lucky bats, who can stay up all night and see such magnificent sights. _Gently turning her head, the royal servant looks to the side with lowered eyelids, her heart becoming soft - across from the Earth Pony, in the driver's seat, sat Luna. The Night Mare possessing a faint smile while controlling the vehicle, her eyes a blue tinge like the sports car itself. Tempted by it, Meem's gaze wanders downwards; the patches of moonlight glistening from Luna's body, highlighting her fit build of a toned midsection and sizeable thighs. The smooth roundness of the Alicorn's breasts protrude from the royal's chest like reaching masses of squishiness, the boobs' size perfect. Bitting her lip, Meem fidgets in her seat, a tingling In Meem's waist, _A magnificent sight like this mare._

"I see you are enjoying the scenery." Teases Luna retaining a widening smirk, watching the blue neo headlight-lit road in front, "I hope the [i]_night_[/i] looks good from where you are."

"Oh it does, your grace. A splendid view."

"Mmmmm, the _night _always looks splendid. Ponies just need to give her a chance to show it." Glancing over, Luna winks at her Child of the Night before facing back to the road again but only after she pushed a button at the side of the seat.

**CLICK!**

A humming buzz soon arises from the back and bottom of Luna's seat, the fabric shacking like a tremor caused from a massager. Luna's body begins to vibrate from the machine, her thighs flexing and releasing in a synchronous pattern, her tits jiggling like having a life of their own, "Mmmmmm..." Resting back into the seat with bliss, the pattering grinding of the Alicorn's chair causes her to loosen up..._while hardening Luna's crotch._

Fixing on the bouncing of the Princess' cleavage, the way her fellow mare's body ripples alongside her moaning, Meem relishes at the art of it all. Crossing over her legs, Meem tries to hide her opening marehood out of embarrassment that her low threshold to be turned on was a show of weak willpower – an endeavour that fails regardless:

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna sees the squirming of the Earth Pony who attempted to rub the tingling desire at her pussy by rocking slightly back and fourth in the seat. With another moan, the monarch humours, "Awwwww, is somepony becoming a little _eager_?"

"I don't know what you mean." Retaliates the white and green Pony, her cheeks turning red, resisting in vain to slow the grinding of her waist. Glancing to her partner, Luna kisses the air in the direction of Meem, joking back, "Than there must be an itch down there. Allow me to help _relive _you."

**CLICK!**

Another button is pushed by Luna at the side of her chair before the Princess turns back to face the road. A repeated buzzing sound soon manifests in the car, Meem's seat starting to vibrate like Luna's. The tapping presses of the fabric around her results in the Earth Pony being bombarded by pleasant grinding, Meem giving in and resting back - her legs opening to introduce the vibrations of the machine with the moist clit of her vagina, "Ahhhhhhhhh..."

Glimpsing once more at her servant, Luna chuckles at Meem's pleasure and foolish attempt to mask her arousal for the Alicorn, "Honesty is an Element of Harmony, Meem. 'Tis a powerful thing just like the Elements; I should know, I was struck by them. But it looks like thou has been struck by something stronger."

**CLICK!**

"AHHHHHHHH..." Meem's aroused groans increase in volume to match the pounding of her seat that becomes more rapid. Luna's member begins to extend upwards, dripping specks of pre-cum falling from the tip to stain the seat with a fragrant scent, as she too sighs heavily, "MMMMMM..." For several minutes the mares enjoy the features of what the car had to offer, Luna speaking at the end of that time teasingly, "This-mmmm, is a nice drive-mmm, wouldn't you say?"

"Very. Are-ahhhh, we close, your-ahhhh, highness?"

"Yes. We-mmm, are almost-mmmmmm, there."

**/Two Minutes Later/**

**CLICK!**

A reversing hum originates from both seats, the button push switching the massaging fabrics off. Sighing, the servant savours the last moment of relaxation before facing Luna, "Awwww, why did you do that?" Complains Meem, curving her lips alongside lowering eyes in sarcastic sadness, looking like she was about to cry.

An amused smile spreads across Luna, the imagery of Meem's pretend funny as she snickers, "Because the night is young, so we should not _wear ourselves out _this soon. Besides, we are here, my faithful servant."

At the apex of the mountain, the car slows to a crawl, Luna parking the vehicle at the edge of a lookout. Switching the engine and lights off, the Goddess lightly flicks her head forward, providing her flowing star-filled hair the space to waver now that the need to sit far back in the seat while driving was no longer required. Running a finger through her hair, Luna twirls a few strands of it in playfulness, glancing to Meem alluringly, "Come with me, precious. I want to show you something...Something stunning."

Exiting the vehicle, both mares stroll to the car's front and beyond it, the Night Alicorn leading the way. Watching ahead, Meem's sight transitions into tunnel vision, her gaze transfixing on Luna's plump plot; the swaying of her ass during and after each step, the graceful bouncing of the round cheeks that shutters, rippling the moon cutie marks, and the flexing of Luna's thighs - poetry in motion, _I'm already seeing something stunning._

"Do you like the moon back there?" Continuing to walk at a steady rate so that her spouse can enjoy the visuals, Luna looks back over her shoulder, speaking the following and licking her lips, "I'm fond of Ponies who enjoy _both_ my moons." An aura of dark blue forming itself around Luna's horn, a magical field taking shape that she retains throughout the following:

Finally coming to stand at the balcony's edge, Luna turns around to see Meem hot and flushed, only to be made more so; Resting her back on the railing with spreading legs, Luna blows a kiss, her cock reaching outwards from its hilt high like an obelisk, as she strokes the rising member, teasing the tip, resulting in drops of pre-cum dripping out. Her balls swell, a pair of glistening orbs that contained the seed of a Pony goddess, becoming firm with passing time. Extending her feathered wings, Luna rests them wide across the railing, her off-hand proceeding to caress her firm nipples and grope her breasts. Offering herself up in a show of gorgeous lust, the starry sky stands behind Luna with the midnight land of Equestria below it. Her mystical mane waves beyond the railings as she commands her horn to glow a brighter hue, her magic going to work - in the sky above, the full moon is gripped by Luna's telekinesis, the celestial sphere descending in an arch until it stood behind Luna at the horizon, the Night Princess shimmering in rays of its heavenly light - a true force of sex appeal divinity.

"Kneel before me, mortal." Commands Luna, winking and, mobilising Meem's bodily functions into overdrive, the Earth Pony obeying. Collapsing to her kneels while continuing to admire such stunning sights, the disciple humours, "Forgive me, Goddess of the Night. I am unworthy to be blessed by your beauty." Meem's lowest pair of lips opening wide, glistening dripping sex juice falling to the ground.

"Unworthy of my blessing. But worthy of my _wrath_." Casting a spell that wraps her follower in a trapping arcane field, holding her subject in place like a mosquito stuck in amber, Luna tugs Meem up and towards her. Unable to resist, Meem finds herself hovering and swiftly pulled towards Luna to be consumed by the Alicorn's feathered wings that close around the prior in a lover's embrace. Initial surprise gives way to flattery, the power field dispersing via Luna's will, allowing Meem to soon move freely. With her new found freedom, Meem wraps her arms around Luna's waist, grabbing handful of the regal plushy booty. Snuggling her head into the comfy gap between Luna's tits, Meem shivers upon feeling her own breast being parted by the firmness of the Alicorn's cock. Rising her rod up and down between Meem's cleavage in a cycle, more pre-cum oozes out, decorating the white Pony's chest in different shade of white.

"M-Mercy...Please have mercy, G-Goddess of the Night...M-May thou have mercy on t-thy soul..." Muffles Meem with words fighting to break out of the boobsquish.

"'Tis too late for begging."

Taking hold of the servant's waist, Luna eases her partner away as the monarch leans back. Withdrawing her cock from the Earth Pony's bust, Luna arches over, slowly entering the blue tinged penis into Meem's greed pussy, "Mmmmmm..." Surging electricity swims fourth from Meem's vagina, the walls of her sex tunnel closing around Luna's cock to feel the shafting hardness of the member probe inside her. Luna smiles gleefully down at the moaning mare, pushing deeper, "Now I will _beat _thou for being such a pathetic waste of space."

Meem opens her mouth to reply only to have a horsed gasp come out, "Ahhhh!" Luna's cock "stabbing" hard into the Earth Pony's dripping hole, shooting a torrent of pleasure fourth. Gripping Luna's ass tighter for support, Meem's head is bombarded by the Princess' breasts that shift to and throw. Pounding Meem's cunt and slamming her lumps into her fellow mare's face with each _attack, _Luna receives an immediate response, "Ahhh, fuck! Ahhhhhh..."

Drizzling wetness streams from Meem's marehood, streaks of transparent juice running down the length of Luna's cock and gliding to the sides to drip off. The thrusting of Luna's member synchs alongside the sounds of the servant's joy wails, each _strike_ landing in perfect time to cause maximum outcry of, "Ahhh! Yes! Ahhhh! Lu lu! Ahhh..." Lune also expressing her enjoyment of the situation via loud verbal sighs, "Mmmm, ohhh, yes. Mmmmmmm…."

**/Three Minutes Later/**

The past three minutes of "divine retribution" soon forces Meem to become worn, Luna's wrath of physical work draining the servant – in more ways than one. Each moment that had done by yielded greater fruits for their labour; Luna's cock ensnared by the moist padding of her partner's pussy, the walls seeming to mould themselves constantly to hug her member like a warm blanket. Meem's wet trench squirming with hunger for Luna's dick, the core of her hole being excavated. But as the minutes began to run out, Luna's thrusting and pullbacks soon slowed – why work your commoner to "death" so quickly?

Eventually, the Pony monarch stops altogether, retreating her drenched rod out of Meem's gaping vagina. Leaning back on the railings, Luna takes deep breaths of the night's air, inhaling and exhaling in hopes of recovering – her partner following suit, as Meem steps away from the balcony. For a full minute both mares take the time to rest, their racing pulses and rapid breathing slowing to a normal rhythm. After re-catching her energy, Luna looks down at Meem with a raised eyebrow, "Now you are forgiven, thy faithful subject."

"Praise you, Princess. I will not "anger" you again."

"We shall see, and...-" In reaction to what Luna notices, her words stop in their place; with arms wrapped around her chest while standing crossed legged, Meem shivering in the night's breeze. Rubbing her hands up her arms, the Earth Pony shakes in an attempt to keep warm. Witnessing such body language, Luna looks concerned at her companion, wondering sympathetically, "Oh Meem, are thou cold?"

"It is a little chilly this late at night, and we are on a mountain - I am cold, Lu lu."

"Well then I will help you warm up." Reassures Luna with determination, pointing a finger in the direction behind the Child of the Night and indicating the car. Following the gesture before turning back to Luna again, Meem's eyes go wide; Luna's horn flaring once more in magical energy, a cyan coloured mist (that shone a plethora of small white lights of miniature stars) flowing from the horn and moving to cover areas of the sovereign's body. Meem stares in awe, the mist enticing itself around the Princess' feet, legs, waist, chest and back in a manner akin to ethereal clothing, "I should cover up to keep warm too." Muses Luna, winking then commanding another flash from her horn to occur.

It would take a few moments for her sight to readjust from the blinding light, but once it did Meem witnesses the results of the spell, her mouth hanging...and soon salivating; the ethereal mist that was wrapped around Lune had been replaced with _real _clothes. An attire of sleek, black leather covering the Alicorn in thigh-high heeled boots and a tight suit that illustrates the busty-ness of her mare parts, Luna's breasts, waist and butt having gaps in the suit to show off her lovely lumps, cock and balls. Feeling herself over, exploring her body with stroking hands Luna touches the smoothness of the leather, sending cozy-ness across her body and welcoming more pre-cum out of her beautiful cock, "Ahhhhhh, that is better."

Glancing up from her ripped, leather-coated body, Luna licks her lips as she chuckles at Meem's obsessed fixation, joking, "Ohhhh Meeeeem..."

Rapidly blinking, Meem shuts her mouth and straightens up, clearing her mind….or at least attempting to, "Hey what about me, don't I need to cover up to keep warm?"

"_I _will be your warmth." Blowing a kiss, Luna gestures again to the vehicle, offering suggestively, "Let's take this to the car..."

**/Five Minutes Later/**

"Mmmmmmm. Oh this feels so nice." Resting on her back horizontally across the backseats of the car, Meem lays in comfort as she feels the welcoming warmth of the car's air and the even more welcoming touching of her marefriend's rubs. Luna kneels over her faithful subject's stomach with powerful calves clamping Meem's sides, the Princess' waist on top without hurting Meem…but still working her servant:

Arching down with groping hands, the Alicorn moulds her lover's shoulders, gripping, grinding, releasing and repeating the process to give a wonderful time of enjoyment. Meanwhile, with her wings, Luna extends both out and towards Meem's bear feet. Resting the edges of her extra limbs on the feet, Luna ruffles her wings, proceeding to stimulate Meem's lowest erogenous zones, tickling them with dozens of the feathered tips. With her long, ethereal mane, the Princess directs it to pat and stroke the white mare's green twitching vagina, soon opening it up to slither into the warm hole before swiping around amongst it, flicking the clit. Finally, like a comfy body pillow Luna's member rests itself on top the Earth Pony, stretching from torso to head while it tingles between the later's breasts. Snuggling the large cock in both arms, Meem presses her face to the member's tip as she suckles the oozing pre-cum that falls into her open mouth - experiencing the totality of these stimulates _all_ at once.

Gazing down at her servant (the rightful place where she belonged), Luna lowers towards Meem to see the bing drinking of cum; Meem's semen soaked mouth and heavy eyelids demonstrating that the later was being exhausted from all of this. The subtle pulsing of Meem's body spoke that she was struggling to "fight" the pleasure on multiple fronts. Ruffling her wings faster, swishing her mane more and massaging harder, Luna is met with a louder, "MMMMMMM." From Meem as the Night Mare chuckles, "Enjoying yourself down there? Are you feeling better, my sweet?"

"Mmm, Y-Yes. I, mmmm, can feel your heat, mmmm, over me."-

Pushing her rod swiftly forwards, Luna forces the tip of it into Meem's mouth, stopping her servant from speaking further. With a sight that shoot upwards in surprised fright, the Earth Pony is met by Luna's lustful "malice", the Alicorn continuing to release pre-cum down the disciple's throat, "And soon it won't just be my heat covering you."

Meem continues to drown in a sea of sexual teasing, only to have Luna offer even more; a cold chill courses down Meem's back at the onset of Luna's mouth engulfing the prior's ear, the Princess nibbling on it playfully then licking it. Attempting to retaliate, the Child of the Night moves an arm up and takes hold of Luna's horn. The sudden grabbing of her (other) sensitive extension results in an energetic wave travelling through the Princess that, like the tides her moon governed, rose and fell with every instant Meem's palm moved rapidly up and down the horn. Soon, Luna was unintentionally releasing bright blue sparks from her horn's point like fireworks - a celebration, "Oh, mmmm, Meem, how generous of you, mmmmmmmmm."

"It's an, MMMMM, honour to _serve _the, MMMM, Princess."

**/Five Minutes Later/**

Attacks across Meem's erogenous zones lessen, the _frontlines _becoming overextend too quickly. Disengaging her varies methods of arousing, Luna's wings returning to their joints, her mane exiting Meem's cunt, her mouth no longer around the later's ear, her hands no longing manipulating and her pre-cum no longer flowing - Luna gives her partner the chance to get away from the threshold of climax. As the moments fell way Meem notes the deceasing stimulation she was experiencing until realising they had stopped completely. Looking up at her monarch, Meem lets go of Luna's horn so that both partners could stare lovingly at each other, "Lu lu, is something wrong?"

A reassuring smile is Luna's only response for now. Facing away to gaze outside the car's back window, the Royal Sister fixes her sight towards the heavens; the stars had shifted their positions via the passing of time, the night sky now a specific layout that she had prepared for the entirety of this time. This was what she had waited for; a moment of the night's nature that is its apex. With the silver rays of the full moon falling over her through the window, Luna turns back to Meem, conveying mischief in the words, "Lucky you, Meem. 'Tis midnight now, and as promised - your _surprise late night snack_:"

Winking and in less than a second Luna's horn flashes in an explosion of darkness, a magical cloud covering the Alicorn to mask her completely. Meem's eye shoot open in bewilderment, the potent magic harmless but nevertheless awe inspiring. A few seconds fall away, the swirling, morphing surface of the mist condensing into a rapid rotating sphere, turning hot-red from friction. Finally, the sphere changes to cyan and in a similar (harmless) explosion the mare inside was freed, the cloud vanishing:

A figure of midnight black resides over Meem, _her_ slit-cyan sight burning with the authoritarian power of a deity. The crescent moon cutie marks of past Luna, with their black patches were now purple - new symbolism for a different royal. Spreading _her _wings wide, _she _gazes below at the mortal Pony who was _hers _and _hers _alone. Sinisterly smiling to reveal fanged teeth, Luna was no longer the same for she was a different mare now. Now she was - Nightmare Moon.

"And thus she is here. Well? You look a little...perplexed." Jokes Nightmare, gliding a finger over Meem's cheek while feeling the leather she, like Luna, is covered in.

"Frightened actually. I'm "scared" to think what you will do to me, Nighty." Muses Meem, shifting so that she could wrap her tongue around Nightmare Moon's finger - sucking it in an obvious analogy for sucking something else.

"_Rule over you_, like the regal pony I am." Flirts the the villainous mare, taking hold of her member and patting both sides of the disciple's cheeks with the pre-cum dripping tip, "If you are a worthy enough subject, I may _knight _you." Carried on by descending her cock down to Meem's neck, running the side of her member against the Earth Pony's skin there, Moon slams the sword into Meem's neck, **WHACK! **Causing subtle pain in a display of spicy-ness, "Otherwise I will _execute_ you for lacking devotion."

"Than I won't disappoint you, moon of my life."

"You had better not. Now get into position..."

**/Five Minutes Later/**

"Oh, fuck yes! Yes! Ahhhhhh! Fuck!"

Meem's body (positioned in doggy style across the car's backseats) forces forward followed through by then returning backwards like a piston. Shifting in unison with Nightmare Moon's pounding rod, every moment the glorious member of the goddess, akin to a weapon out of mythology, slams into the mortal Pony's pried pussy was like feeling the collapse of the stars concentrated through her vagina. Tears begin to fall from Meem's eyes, the overwhelming power of Nighty's lust translating into unparalleled bliss - Meem's body at the mercy of her partner's, "Ahhh! M-My highness! Fuck me! T-This despicable, ahhh, swine needs your _guidance_. Ahhhh! Fuck yes!"

"Mmmm! Beg, mmmm, for mercy, filth!"

"P-please! Ahhh, I will do, ahhhhh, anything! D-Don't make this, ahhhh, innocent mare, ahhhh, _suffer_!"

"Mmmm! Your pleading, mmmm, will not save you!"

Nightmare escalates her reign of tyranny further; using tense hands she grabs harder around the Earth Pony's waist in grips of iron, clasping the cutie marks - covering them. Meem's new special talent now this:

Using her servant's body as support, the intensity of Nightmare Moon's fucking increases both in force and speed, **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!** The clapping of the Alicorn's balls against Meem echoes through the car, wonderful orbs making sweet music like the sound of wind chimes. The beautiful plot of the servant trembles after each slam of Nighty's waist against Meem's, rippling waves going through Meem's smooth ass like watching nice waves at the beach. Drizzling wetness flows from Meem's sacred tunnel that was being blessed by Moon's hungry cock, her member painting art; with each clap, the cock forces more aromatic essence to splash out of the pussy, decorating the car's interior in tasty sex juice.

"Ahhhh! M-My highness, I can't hold, ahhhh, out much longer!" Implores Meem, hanging her drooling mouth.

**/One Minute Later/**

"Yes! Fuck! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Meem's ravaged pussy orgasms, unleashing a torrent of ejaculation fluid outwards, "Oh, yes! Mmmmnnnfffff..." The sparkling fluid shooting across the car, splashing into the back side-window, the seats' fabric and the floor with the majority landing on Nighty's face. Streaks of glistening lust essence like beautiful makeup, glide down Nightmare Moon's face, reaching the Mare in the Moon's lips where the regal Pony's craving tongue licks it up. Sampling her servant, Nightmare enjoys Meem's flavour, complimenting "Mmmmm, you're delicious, Meem. Now taste your Princess!" Finishing a few final thrusts, Moon rapidly pulls her member out of Meem to fire her load over the Earth Pony's body, covering Nightmare's partner in a tsunami of white.

Collapsing from exhaustion, Meem's body heat rises, the warmth of Nightmare Moon's seed coating her like an extra layer of skin - a warm blanket of cum. Emptying her balls, the final gushes of semen leaving, Nightmare takes long series of breaths as she too becomes weak with tiredness. Resting back, she nuzzles into the wetness of car's window and side, smelling the surrounding cum of Meem and devouring more drops of it around her head that falls onto her tongue, "Mmmmmm, such a wonderful flavour."

Completing the Royal Sister's final command, Meem scoops up a handful of the Goddess' seed across her ravaged body then places it into her mouth, "Mmmmm..." Swishing the milky liquid around like mouthwash, Meem savours the pleasing texture of the sovereign until it was gulped down, "Oh my...your highness..you taste so good." Pants Meem.

"Then...what are thou waiting for? Help...yourself to me...as I help myself to you."

The succulent taste of Nightmare Moon's dressing becomes Meem's diet, the Child of the Night scooping up more handfuls of the Alicorn's essence and drinking it. Enjoying the flavourful texture, the binging of semen soon fills Meem with a satisfied fullness, "Ahhhhh, now this was a yummy _midnight _snack." In collaboration, Nighty continues to lap up the cum of her spouse, sampling the delicacy, savouring the delightful meal until it too was exhausted, "Mmmm, you certainly did not disappointment me, little one." After the final ounces of both Pony's lust essence were gone, Meem rises from her stomach. Crawling to sit across from Nighty on the opposite side of the car's backseats, she gives her monarch leg room who the later gratefully uses, Nightmare stretching her feet out. Tempted by it, Meem also extends her feet and snuggles them into the Princess', each mare lightly poking and stroking the other's in gentle footsies as they looked across at each other in silent love. For a full minute both Ponies chuckle at the tickling as they regained energy. Eventually it was Meem who broke the silence, "Thank you for such a _relaxing_ night out…Nightmare Moon."

"Our pleasure, Meem."

"Was I satisfying?"

"Without question, and as promised-" Her resolve restored, the Princess crawls towards Meem retaining an appealing glow. Encroaching on her servant, Moon runs her palm up Meem's leg and knee. From the sight of the advancing Nightmare, Meem's heart rate beats faster by the menacing nature seen in the monarch's actions and intentions - sexy mischief. Crouching over the faithful servant's bust, Nightmare Moon's own boobs protrude ahead towards Meem like imposing sentries of desire, blue tinged nipples firm begging for suckling. With one hand Nighty fondles her balls and pats her member, stopping its lowering hardness by making it firm again. Winking, Moon takes hold of her cock that together with her sleek black leather suit and thigh-high heels - a _ceremonious uniform _\- she performs the following ritual:

Tapping both of Meem's cheeks using the dick's still moist tip, Nightmare humours, "In the name of Harmony and the Magic of Friendship; I _knight_ thee, Meem, for your unquestionably devotion to the royal sister, Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon. May your services continue to bring you much fulfilment and positivity for the Alicorn sovereign."

"Thank you, Princess. I accept this title with gratitude." Admits Meem, rubbing her cheeks over the member in a display of worship. Cradling the member in both hands, Meem kisses the cock's head passionately several times, tonguing the sacred dick then lightly nibbling on it in playfulness.

"Oh, how nice of you to show my member such care."

Easing off her nibbling, Meem offers a last kiss for the cock before hugging it, "I love it."

"And it loves you."

After bitting her lip, Nightmare Moon descends down to press her bust around Meem's neck followed by the slight swaying of to be like a massaging boob neck-rest - making Meem's breathing less clear, as the later looks up with approval. French kissing Meem to prevent her marefriend from speaking, Nighty's act is meet without any true resistance, Meem surrendering to her superior - their (past) semen-laden tongues duelling each other, returning any lingering drops of cum they had to the original owner, their tongues _fighting _for such resources until it was over.

Finishing the tonguing exchange, Nightmare crawls around and backwards, giving her beloved some space until stopping on her hands and knees midway to the other side of the car; yawning from fatigue, Moon lowers herself in a slight arch so that Meem could see the Princess' huggable butt - the smooth, roundness of Nightmare's ass filling Meem's vision, the servant becoming mesmerised by it. The curved cheeks displayed like a squishy sculpture of art, the crescent moon cutie marks complementing the plot in appealing colours. The way moonlight curves around the spherical monument, highlighting its curvature like a plume fruit. The way the moon bulges, the way it seems to invite the desire to touch, pat, poke, slap, grope and any other forms of physical actions to itself was intoxicating - the sight Nightmare's voluptuosity...perfect.

Moaning in a manner that it required great physical effort, Nightmare lies herself down, letting the shifting of her butt cheeks show as they fold in on themselves, demonstrating their softness, "I will need some rest before we drive back to Canterlot." Sighs Nightmare, looking over her shoulder at Meem whilst still retaining her alluring expression, "And I think you do as well, faithful subject."

**SLAP!**

The swift swipe of Nightmare's hand collides into her own plot, spanking it, sending shockwaves around it. Waving lines from the epicentre rippling outwards, the folded butt trembling. Illustrating the point, Nighty than ruffles her waist quickly back and fourth while lying down, humping the seats; her thicc wobbling even more, "Come, rest on your _pillow_." Teases Nightmare, enjoying Meem's obsession with her body, "You look worn out. Why not _collapse_ on me?"

"You are too kind. Of course I will."

Proving her word, Meem lays down and sinks into moulding softness of Nightmare's booty. The bouncy lump bends and curves around Meem's head to nuzzle it, floating on the plushy rear like lying on a cloud. Such a relaxing spot, such a relieving squish; Meem feels her mouth cheeks pressed together from the deepening descent into the Princess' booty cheeks, Nighty resuming her humping so that her tush could shake, vibrating beneath and around Meem's face. Closing her eyes and moaning, Meem succumbs to the relaxation, as Nightmare continues to watch her marefriend with suggestive hospitality, "Comfy?"

"So this is what it's like to be on the _moon_." Discovers Meem, smiling while the plush pillow carries on its to tremors, Meem's mind calming as sleepiness growing stronger for the Earth Pony, causing her to yawn, "I am "trapped" on the full _moon_."

"And thou will be there for a thousand years." Decrees Nightmare Moon, just as the last consciousness of Meem gives way, the Night Servant falling into blissful sleep atop the Alicorn's plump plot.

**/"One Thousand Years Later"/**

Void blackness that had dominated her mind with unconscious sleep begins to give way to the stirring of wakefulness. Nightmare Moon's eyelashes start to flutter, her body muscles gradually mobilising after being idle for the past thirty minutes of napping. Stiffness of sleep is fought as Moon stretches all her limbs out, opening her eyes with a haze and allowing her tiredness to fade. Yawning from the much needed half an hour pleasant nap, Nightmare feels refreshing energy, her being coming around.

Lifting a bit up, she looks over her shoulder at the resting, pretty and cute Earth Pony tugged on her busty bum in peaceful rest, napping away. Upon closer inspection, Nighty chuckles at the image of Meem's open mouth drooling across her humps, making the wet. A light blush forming for Nightmare, "Salivating over my _celestial body_ are you, Meem?"

"Mmmmmm..."

Snickering more in flattery from Meem's sleepy response, the Child of the Night really enjoying her _pillow _rest, Nighty teases, "Ohhhhhh, Meeeeeem. Wake up, my subject. We should be going soon."

Coaxing her marefriend, Nightmare folds her wings out, placing dozens of the feathered tips over the Meem's' shoulder, back and tush followed by ruffling said wings to tickle her partner in encouragement. While doing so, Nightmare also directs her waving mane to wrap itself around Meem's neck in slight constriction, making breathing harder for the sleeping Pony. Further using her long mane like tendrils, Nighty then pulls Meem's face down, deeper within her ass cheeks to be smothered by them in a malevolent/benevolent buttsquish - only enforced by the flexing of the Alicorn's massive thighs, imprisoning Meem in solid stone walls of muscle - the difficult of breathing sure to _motivate_ Meem to wake. Speeding up the process, Nightmare Moon resumes the past humping of the seat fabric under her, resulting in her rear hump tweak twerking widely, the pushing and shoving of her lumps _hitting_ Meem's head from all direction in blows of jiggle while she laid (restricted) in a storm of a squishy, delighting, hitting _alarm clock _of flirtation, "Please wake up, my love. I miss you." Commands Nighty, her special soon awakening with muffles of pleasure...before becoming screams of fear, causing Nighty's penis to erect from her partner's struggles to break free:

"Mmmmmm...mmmnnnnfffff...MMMMMM! Ahhhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHH!" Releasing her tendril mane and loosening her thighs, Nightmare Moon mercy results in the Earth Pony throwing herself up in a **GASP!** Flooding the deprived lungs with fresh air, Meem's face red from suffocation.

"Nice nap?"

Taking a few seconds to bring her breathing back under control, Meem's cheeks soon return to their normal white colour, adequate air gathered. Snapping at Nightmare Moon in anger, "It was until I awoke!" Growls Meem,...before wandering her sight away from the regal's face and downwards to the Princess' _domes _that rose upwards; dropping her fake show of outrage, Meem confesses, "Then it became...nicer." Admitting to have enjoyed the gagging and the wonder that provided it. Taking gentle hold of Nighty's rump, pressing it in and out, Meem rubbing Moon's ass in gratitude.

Amused from the unexpected confession then groaning from arousal of Meem's friendly gesture of plot worship, chilling energy courses through Nightmare, the nerve concentrating to her member that erects further beneath her body, "Mmmmmmmmmm...Oh, my pardon, Child of the Night, I forgot to warn that there is no air on the _moon_." "Apologies" Nightmare, lightly jiggling her _moon_ for Meem - the same _moon_ that the disciple almost suffocated on.

"Then I could not hope to last a thousand years there. But you did. Maybe you can also last a thousand years doing..._something else _as well." Entices Meem, redirecting one of her hands to fondle Nightmare's balls in teamwork with the other groping the Alicorn's tush, Moon's member erecting further, _Oh, my..._... Several drops of pre-cum releasing from the Princess' rod, some of its reserves refilled after the Pony monarch had napped, "Only a thousand years? Like my night, I too will _last _forever." The Royal Sister declares, squirming her waist in a (hopeless) effort to stop her cum leaking.

"So why didn't you, oh great and powerful, Alicorn Princess?"

Using additional chemistry sarcasm, Nighty flows her waving mane down and around Meem's crotch, padding it on the later's vagina. _Infiltrating _the gate, the hair pokes and flicks the bean until it loosens up, the hair making itself comfortable amongst the fleshy chambers of the marehood - highlighting the analogy, "Because thou bested me with the _Magic of "Friendship". _You shot a powerful _spell _and defeated me from applying it."

"But I'm just an Earth Pony. I can not caste magic."

Firing her wings out to the sides in a grand display, Meem snaps up at them in swift surprise, the wings taking up a considerable portion of the car's interior. The servant is then drawn to the luminescence of Nightmare Moon's horn like a beacon, before her sight is pulled away by seeing the flexing of the monarch's thighs beneath - the three traits of ponykind shown all at once in clear meaning to, "Perhaps I can _ascend _you into somepony that can."-

**SLAP!**

"Ahhh!" Yells Nightmare, a sharp stinging pain flaring from her ass as her follower spanked it, forcing the Alicorn to collapse her wings, stop her thigh flexing and turn her horn's glow off. Shooting around, Nighty glares at her servant only to have Meem convey a raised eyebrow of joking disappointment, "How dare you propose such a controversial idea." Muses Meem in over-sarcastic modesty, "I have not proved myself worthy of ascending. The fact that you think I have...means your standards are woefully low, Nightmare Moon."

"I beg your pardon?! I will have you know-"

**SLAP!**

"Ahh!" Another spank stops the Princess from speaking, Moon looking on further baffled...a blush manifesting on her cheeks. Snickering from the Mare in the Moon's shock that a common Pony would dare strike royalty, Meem continues, "Hmmm, I would not be surprised if your standards are low. After all, you weren't able to reach the standards that Celestia had a thousand years ago...especially regarding subject popularity. So you now lowered your standards to feel better about yourself."

"W-what?! You fool! Tis a lie! Watch you mouth before I-"

**SLAP!**

"Ahhh!" A final strike leaves the Princess silent in enraged embarrassment, her cheeks red like cherries. Displaying her fangs in a menacing show of power, her horn glowing potent energy, Nighty charges Meem with the following - the traitor undeterred and looking seductively back the whole time, "You heathen, don't you know who I am? You, a commoner, have now desecrated an Alicorn sovereign. You have insulted her reputation and prestige. Furthermore, you have physical struck her with intent to cause painful injury. How do you plead...heretic?"

"Guilty on all chargers." Winks Meem.

"Than your sentence is-" Nightmare Moon drops the facade of vendetta and equals Meem's seductive expression using her own - no longer pretending to be upset. Fondling her in chest in building desire, Nighty withdraws her fangs and dispenses the magic around her horn, fully embracing the liking of it all, "Your sentence is...to continue." Swaying her sore plot, the Goddess highlights the subject matter while smiling, "Do it again and keep going...heretic."

**SLAP!**

"Ah!...Mmmmmmmmm.."

**SLAP!**

"Ah!...Mmmmm...More."

**SLAP!**

"Ahh!...Oh yes, mmmmm...Harder."

**SLAP!**

Ahhhh!...Mmmmmm...One more."

**SLAP!**

"Ahhh!...Mmmmmm...Yes."

Sighing deeply with with slow breathing following, Nightmare shuts her eyes all in an effort to lower her body's stress - calming it, telling it all was well. Admiring the Alicorn's beaten butt of tender redness, Meem feels satisfaction for her repeated slap marks painting the squishy booty to be a _blood moon. _Soon recovering in full, and satisfied with"Meem's" "punishment", Nightmare Moon rolls over onto her back and sits up. Shuffling away to lean against the car's door, the royal offers a small bow to her special who had moved into a similar position across from her, _Thank you_.

Viewing each other lovingly for two full minute, Moon and Meem gaze into the depths of their partner's eyes, the metaphysical well of their special somepony. Gripped by the cyan sparkle of Nightmare Moon's sight, the hypnotic depth of it that spoke of profound energy in the Princess' soul, Meem's heart swells from what she sees there, _Beautiful glow_. Energy of regal confidence, of self-conscious understanding, of sympathy, forgiveness and mercy - the eyes of a mare who had left behind her tyrannical desires and malice a long time ago. The eyes of a protective ruler, trying to be better than what she was, to acknowledge her past mistakes but to fix them by encouraging others to love her, not fear her. And an energy for the Earth Pony who mattered to her so very much, a burning well of bliss in her being that blazed like fire. Meem is glued to the sparkling orbs...and couldn't look away, _You are a wonder, Lu lu._

But...it was not to last:

Eventually...Nightmare spoke up, suggesting an action that the duo should take; breaking eye-contact from her precious, Nighty turns to the floor with a sunken, saddened sight. Thinking. Postulating. Considering. Before looking back up at her marefriend, Nightmare doing her best to hide regret as she points a wing towards the car's front seat, "...We should go back now..." Disappointed.

* * *

Sitting in the driver's seat of the sports car, observing the outside world beyond the car's front window, Nightmare Moon freezes her hand over the key in the ignition just as she was about to twist it - preventing both herself and Meem from leaving, ..._Why..did I stop?... _Retaining her watchfulness directed ahead, beyond the mountain lookout's balcony, the Princess observes the scenery laid out before her - a majestic tapestry - her night; the beautiful stars and constellations of the heavens, shimmering in defiance to the abyss of space, like the hearts of Ponies burning in defiance to the abyss of meaninglessness inside them. The midnight tranquility of Equestria's nature, shrouded in quiet evening, reaching across in every direction to every horizon of rolling hills, flat plains, mountains, rivers and forests - utopian lands. The caring light of the full moon overhead like a protective guide amongst the darkness, its soft silver rays falling across the homeland of Ponies to illuminate it in a gentle shine - paradise. ..._It's...my night...It's SO beautiful.._. Nightmare's chest aches with a longing pain, a tear forming in her cyan eye. Regret eats away at the Night Princess - regret that she would have to say goodbye to all of this - her tear escaping, falling down her cheek, ..._I..I can't leave this.-_

A soft, soothing touch from a smooth palm eases itself onto Nighty's cheek, wiping away the tear. Turning to the mare who offered such a caring gesture, Meem meets Nightmare, expressing a concerned voice while still cradling her beloved's cheek, "Lu lu, is something wrong, my Princess?"

"...N-No...Nothing is wrong..."

"..Why have we not left yet?"

"Because...Because...-" Slumping back into the seat, Nightmare looks away from her special somepony with a sigh. Almost guilty for what she was feeling. Longing once more out at the night, she ventilates in wistfulness, "Because,...I do not want to go." Wrapping her wing around Meem in a hug, "I would like to stay here for the night. We can return to Canterlot tomorrow."

Nuzzling Nighty's wing, Meem continues to hold and stroke her partner's cheek – an healing action letting the Alicorn know she was here for her. With considering words, Meem replies from sympathy, "Yeah...That would be nice...But are you sure that is wise, Nighty? Your subjects and sister would be concerned about where you were tonight."

"Let them be. I am in no danger, so their fears are false ones. Besides..." Blinking her eyes clear to stop any further tears from forming, Nighty turns back to her spouse and holds out a hand, resting it on Meem's knee, smiling, "...I want to be with you."

Building flattery in Meem causes her heart rate to quicken for the mare she held unbreakable affection for. Offering a warm smile back, she takes Nighty's hand in her own, "Oh, Lu lu, you're so sweet."

"Please stay with me, Meem. For this night, I want...I need...you to stay with me. Please." The Earth Pony's caring nature, the servant's willingness to listen, showing affection and open-mindedness; within the prolonged silence that followed, Nightmare begins to feel healed, her feelings being freed, "I need the company of my special somepony tonight." Once her sorrow had diminished to a certain level, Nighty's natural _sinister negotiating _self comes back, her heart-strong smile slowly descending into inkling smirk, showing her fangs, "And for you to be mine."

A sudden flare up of a dark blue aura around the Princess' horn appears and resonates arcane power, a spell manifesting; a spherical mass of ethereal energy, glowing dark blue combined in hues of purple, surrounds Meem in a phaselock, suspending the mortal's body movements so that she couldn't resist - Meem held in Nightmare's grip like a possession.

"I-I really should not." Reasons Meem, trying with all her strength to push out of the singularity but not achieving an inch of movement, no progress at all. Still "fighting" the ethereal trap, Meem continues to throw all her strength at the field in hopes of getting out of it, forcing her exhaustion to rise, the phaselock almost becoming stronger the more she fought it. What strength she used on it, was sapped away and used to power the phaselock's magic to become a more perfect magical cage, "The more you resist, the tighter it will get." States Moon, looking in amusement at the Earth Pony's struggles. Struggles that were _pleasing _to watch.

"As...As...much as I want to...I do not think...I should...stay here." Pants Meem the squeezing of the phaselock becoming more noticeable, the sphere gradually condensing around her ribcage, pushing her legs and arms inwards. Soon she gives up fighting it.

Bitting her lip, Nightmare's horn glows a brighter hue, commanding her phaselock to squish around Meem on purpose, hurting her partner in a (safe) intensity she liked, "Disobeying your Princess? Are you in need of some more of my _guidance_?"

"No...it is just that I have some duties...to complete tomorrow and would not want...to let my fellow subjects down."

"Do not worry about missing your duties tomorrow. I will excuse your absence and instruct your superiors to do the same."

Shifting her line of sight around to see the surrounding sphere of imprisonment, Meem relates it back to Nightmare Moon's statement in sarcasm, "Forcefully?"

"Oh, goodness no! What am I...a villain?" Jokes Nighty, making a sad face and placing a hand over her heart in a manner to show her emotions hurt, "Y-You still think I'm a _bad mare_?" Trying to sow guilt in Meem.

Looking through the mask, Meem clings to her hybrid expression of satirical disappointment. Gesturing with her eyes at the forceful phaselock, she brings Nightmare's attention to it as the later follows the gesture - understanding the message. Rolling her eyes, complaining playfully, Moon gives in, "Gahhhhhh, fine."

Directing her horn's glow to dim, the phaselock around Meem lessens from every moment the Alicorn's horn lost its power. Before long the horn had returned to its pre-magic self, the singularity vanishing from existence. Now freed, the Earth Pony stretches out her limbs, making their crampedness go away.

"Meem, your superiors and my sister will be accepting of your absence. I will persuade them. Peacefully." Promises Nightmare Moon with a warm smile, ruffling her wing for her spouse to feel more fluffy comfort.

"I can't. I mean...they will want reasons to why I'm absent."

"Their reason will be that you were busy serving me for the night; you were offering me some _therapy _for the burdens of rulership."

For deep contemplation, Meem turns to the floor with a closed sight. Trying meditative breathing she calms her stormy thoughts and conflicting emotions so that they could become clear again. Opening her gaze, she turns back up and across to her monarch, the sovereign she cherished. Lightly squeezing Meem's hand, Nighty reassures, "Do not worry, my dear. Everything will be alright."

Magnetised once more by the Alicorn's soothing gaze of cyan, Meem lets out an easy exhale. Soon a small smile creeps over her lips, nuzzling deeper into Nighty's wing – thankful.

"Now would you kindly give me the pleasure of spending this beautiful night with you, my precious?"

"Mmmmm...Yes please. I would really like that."

"Then let's move to a more comfortable spot."

**POOF!**

A dark blue solar flare of blinding magnitude erupts around Meem and Nightmare, its lifespan less than speck of time before it had gone. Squinting to adjust to the dazzling intrusion of light, Meem instantly finds herself horizontally on her back across the car's backseats, Nighty laying over the servant. Understanding that they had teleported into this position, her head nestling between the Night Goddess' busty flamboyant cleavage similar to the past tush pillow, a valley for Meem to rest, the Princess' firm blue nipples just in reach of tongue tasting. The powerful muscular frame of Nightmare Moon covers Meem with the sleek black latex suit and thigh-high heels tight around the monarch's body tonage, highlighting Moon's ripped build in complimentary visuals to her flawless exterior of butt, boobs, cock and balls free from the latex for Meem to enjoy unhindered. Snuggling inside the Moon's perfect bosom.:

Nightmare's arms circle around the prior's hips, taking hold of Meem's adorable butt. The feathered wings of the Alicorn make their way under the Earth Pony to be used like a fluffy mattress for the servant. Nighty's legs encircle around Meem's, their bear feet touching, playing. Effortlessly swaying her body, Nightmare jiggles her tits, squishing her subject, "T-This night, mmmm..has been j-just, mmmm..perfect." Thanks Meem, struggling to keep her eyelids open with the soft boob hits throwing her concentration around as much as her head

"And tis only getting started." Still continuing her breast slapping, Nightmare soon advances her flowing mane down to Meem's loosening marehood, assisting it to unlock; prying open the pussy like a wench, Nighty's hair enters the vagina before swishing itself around in multiple directions within, flicking the bean, brushing all sides of the juice walls.

"Ohhhh, mmmmm. Oh my, y-your majesty, mmmm."

"I know it's late and that we should get some rest, but we can continue this in the Dream Realm all night long. Then in the morning when we wake."

"Y-You can, mmmmm, almost fuck me all the time. T-Too, mmmmm, bad Celestia or Daybreaker isn't, mmmmmm, here to carry on your _duty _throughout t-the day."

Nighty's body swaying intensifies, her boob massage now faster, her pussy rubbing quicker, "In that case, maybe next time...we can bring my sister along." Muses Moon, music of Meem's desire moaning reaching the Princess' ears in louder volume than previously:

"Oh, yes! Mmmmm, yes! Please, mmmmm, I'd love to, mmmmm, serve both Royal Sisters at once! Mmmmmm!"

"Mmmm, a speculator _eclipse_ just for you, Meem."

Retreating her mane from its spearhead through Meem's vagina, Moon ceases the attacks down there, the swaying of her body and vibrating of her breasts stopping along, while pulling back one of her hands so as to not grip the servant's ass using that one. Gradual time passes by until Meem notices that the experiences she was feeling no longer were there. Still surrounded by Nighty's cleavage, Meem looks up at the Princess, wondering why she had paused abruptly, "..Your highness? Are you-"

Moon's index finger from the hand she had freed falls onto Meem's lips, signalling for silence as the Alicorn looked down at at her servant with lusty bedroom eyes, smiling devilishly, "Shhhhhh, hush now. Get some sleep, little one. You will need all your energy for _tomorrow morning_." With the same index finger, Moon then traces it down Meem's neck then chest, intent to cause tingling in her partner. Gliding the finger ever so closer to its objective, Moon soon rims it around one of Meem's areolas before pinching the nipple.

"Sing me a lullaby first." Pleads Meem in a filly's tone, looking sad but taking the pinch in appreciation. Raising an eyebrow in disappointment, Moon responds to Meem's sarcasm by pinching on the other nipple - receiving a response right a way, "Mmmmmmmm...Okay, Princess, I don't need a lullaby."

"Why have one now, when we can sing a _beautiful lullaby _all night in our dreams?" Offers Moon, protruding her member outwards across Meem's pussy. The cock sliding over the sensitive green lips, grinding its way through the soaked trench until coming to rest its tip at the clit, Moon pointing her weapon there before nudging ever so minutely forward - poking the bean with her dick, a critical hit:

"Ahhh, mmmmmm. Oh, wow, I love you, Lu lu."-

The probing cock _overextends_ itself further. From Meem's electric jolt of bliss, the servant's sex tunnel widens; a welcome indoors. Pushing her member to enter the sacred chamber of the Earth Pony, Moon smiles in mischief while allowing her balls to swell, the soft, moist, cuddling walls of the vagina moulding around the entirety of her cock - a warm, comfy place for it to rest for the night, "Mmmmmmmm..."

"I love you too, Meem." Teases Nighty, leaning down to kiss her partner's oral lips with burning passion. A final confrontation with their tongues results in mutual assured destruction, no victor emerging from their brief fight before the two mares withdrew. Meem's eyes glowing bright green to match the bright cyan ones of Nighty, as the stared into one another - and with one final verbal show of affection, the two mares fell into heavenly slumber in one another's embrace:

"Goodnight, my Nightmare."

"Goodnight, my favourite subject. Sweet wet dreams."


End file.
